


A Twist in My Story

by RedFiretrucks



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I NEEDED THIS, Slow Build, Soul has a potty mouth, Soul tries to be cool but he's super awkward too, awkward babies being awkward, everybodytoo everybody here is weird woah, it seems silly at first but gets more serious as it gets longer, mcdonalds, self-indulgent fluff mind you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFiretrucks/pseuds/RedFiretrucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul is an awkward college drop-out who happens to work at McDonalds. When a pretty blonde girl with pigtails and a heavy backpack helps him out with a difficult customer, they somehow connect. Awkwardly. Can Soul manage to not screw this up, or will he lose his cool? </p><p>Alt;<br/>Everybody is really awkward and Black Star is loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Life is shit. With a capital "SHIT". God, people are such idiots sometimes. How can I been cool, keep myself under control, when everybody in this establishment is fucking stupid? I knew that I'd run into some ninnies working at McDonalds, but seriously, this is fucking ridiculous. This guy walks up to me, yeah, and complains that his burger is undercooked. I tell him that we'll fix it. Get him another one, and he comes back and says the shit's burnt (which it was, a little, but not enough to complain about. This is McDonalds, not some five-star restaurant). I give him another and he says it doesn't taste right. I'm on the verge of losing my cool when--wait a minute. 

"Sir, you can have mine," says a girl with blonde hair pulled into two pigtails, holding up a bag that my co-worker Tsubaki just gave her. "It's the same thing. Big Mac, right?" The man nods, takes the bag, mutters something about us being incompetent, and then leaves. I'll fucking choke him, I swear, but now she's looking at me. And hot damn, she has the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. 

"Customers like that can be such a pain," she says with a tiny smile. I blink. She really is pretty. Her face is mature yet still retains an air of youth, which helps her pull off the pigtails. She's a little curvy, and though she doesn't have much up top, it's really her face and _that voice_ that stun me. 

"Thanks for that, uh..." Shit. I don't know her name. Why am I so uncool?? 

"Maka," she laughs. A short, sweet little noise. "Maka Albarn. And you are?" She could just look at my name tag, but whatever. 

"I'm--" and there he is. 

"SOUL, MY MAN," my friend Black Star bursts into the restaurant, howling like a hooligan. His crazy blue hair is sticking out all over the place, per usual, and he's wearing gym clothes adorned with that little star. It's not often that someone his age (he's what, twenty two? Three?) owns their own private training business, but that crazy kid sure pulls it off well. He flashes me a wide smile before catching sight of _her_. She makes him grin wider (if that's possible how does his smile not just explode off of his face??). 

"Maka, is that you? And Soul? Are you a _thing_??" Thank you, Black Star, for assuming the craziest things. I feel my face flush, and Maka turns red, too. We both stutter about just meeting and what the hell, Black Star, and don't assume it's rude. He just laughs and orders something I can't recall because damnit now it's awkward. Luckily, Tsubaki catches it and yells it to the cooks. I catch it, then, and ring him up. 

"So, Soul, huh? That's a rather peculiar name, yeah?" Maka says, leaning on the counter. I notice her backpack, how rather heavy it looks, and imagine how fucking tired she must be of carrying it. 

"His real name is Evan, but he had dipshit parents who named him Evan Eater Evans. They're druggies, anyways. Who knows what they were doped up on when they picked that out," Black Star says casually, crossing borders without really noticing, as usual. 

"Dude, what the fuck?? You don't just say that about people to strangers!" I growl, slapping Black Star upside the head. He deserves it. "How do you two even know each other?" 

"School," Maka shrugs. "I helped him with homework, he made me... be social? And it just kind of happened to like him, so now we're friends or something." 

"Hell yeah!" Black Star flashes me a thumbs-up as his order comes out. "Welp, gotta fly to an appointment. Smell you guys later!" And he was gone. Thank God for his private lessons. There's a few moments of awkward silence between Maka and I where I desperately check for new customers, Black Star, or even dickwad-burger-guy, but nobody comes to my rescue. She finally speaks up. 

"You know, I'm not good at this, but I think that we should hang out sometime?" Maka's cheeks are red, and I feel my own heat up as well. Shit. 

"U-uh, sure! Do you want my number or something? I'm not... really good at this, either..." Maka nods, so I grab a napkin and pen, scribble it down, and give it to her. Her cheeks get a little redder and she tells me she has to go. I tell her to call or text me (in a totally not awkward, semi-cool way and actually it was so awkward fuck) and she laughs again before leaving. 

I never did tell her about my name. Oops. Well, now that we're connected(?), I guess we'll get to talk more. Maybe it'll come up. Now I just can't fuck it up with her. Gotta keep my cool...


	2. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka's POV
> 
> Texting ensues.

He was kind of hot. I mean, there are very few guys that I like even remotely, but he had a nice face, a killer voice, and his personality was intriguing, from what I've seen. He's shy, awkward, kind of like me. I've never been good with people, let alone attractive ones. I never had a problem in school, really, because everybody wanted to be my lab/project partner (I got the highest grades in class) and I spent lunch in the library. No friends needed. Of course, Black Star and I sort of wound up talking, so that's good, I guess. I mean, he did introduce me to some nice people. 

Which reminds me of Soul. I flip out my phone and pull his number out of my pocket, taking a seat on my soft bed. It's got blue sheets and a navy comforter on top. My college roommate isn't around much, so I get the dorm pretty much to myself. It's nice. She's kind of a skank, but she's nice. Blair, I think her name is. 

I have two missed calls from Dad, a good day, and one text. And it's Black Star teasing me. As usual. Either that, or it's a TracFone announcement (thanks for making me think it was a person). I ignore it all and save this Soul Evans, is it? Yeah, Soul Evans in my contacts and shoot him a text. 

`Text me when you get off your shift. It's Maka.`

I shut my phone and pull out my iPod. I've been studying for a test pretty much all day, and even though I want to ace it, I'm pretty tired. Putting on some tunes, I get my headphones and shut my eyes. Before I know it, I'm asleep, but do you ever really know if you're asleep?

* * *

I wake up and I've missed two more texts. One from Dad, one from... Soul! I read it.

`Im off. So whatre you doing? `

I smile. He's not very good at this. He doesn't ask anything about me, anything personal, but I guess what I'm doing is personal enough. I reply:

`Texting you. Just woke up, sorry if this is late. I'm alone and nobody woke me up.`

He replies a few minutes later. I pick up my phone from idly staring at the ceiling to check it. 

`I guess that means were alone together *breaks into song*`

What a dork. This guy might be good for company. After all, if he's Black Star's friend, he can't be all that "normal". I smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be fun, eh? Based off of a monologue my friend did in my Theater class, I'm hoping this will go well.  
> Also, this will remain clean (no dirty stuff). Just so nobody expects it from me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
